1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an industrial truck, such as a forward control fork-lift truck, having dual pedal control with a pedal assigned to the right leg of an operator for forward travel and a pedal assigned to the left leg of the operator for reverse travel. The truck has a driver's seat which can be swivelled about an approximately vertical axis of rotation.
2. Technical Considerations
Rotatable drivers' seats in industrial trucks are used to improve vehicle ergonomics, particularly during the transport of heavy and/or high loads. In this operating state, reverse travel is typically used in order to improve the view of the roadway which could be blocked by the load on the front of the truck.
An industrial truck is disclosed in DE 196 50 338 A1. There, the driver's seat can be swivelled about an axis of rotation arranged in the region of the pedal for the reverse travel direction. The angle of swivel has a magnitude between 30 and 45 degrees. This angle of swivel firstly assumes a specific amount of overall space in the industrial truck and, secondly, either the pedals also have to be swivelled or a two-part operating surface on the pedal is required for the reverse travel direction.
The present invention provides an industrial truck of the general type described above but which enables the driver's seat to be swivelled with reduced expenditure and space requirements.